Operacion: ¡Merry Christmas!
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Los magos habían metido la pata, habían dicho que Santa no existe haciendo que la cuarta generación planeara capturar a Santa, mientras que ellos buscaban la forma de dejar los regalos sin ser atrapados por los niños...


**Operación: ¡Merry Christmas!**

 **One-shot**

Nashi suspiro pesadamente, navidad se acercaba y con ellos llegaba Santa Claus, pero en realidad estaba molesta con los adultos, sus padres decían que Santa no existía de igual forma todos los demás, sus hermanos lloraron cuando habían dicho aquello, ella juraba atrapar a Santa para darles a entender que aquel hombre lleno de magia existía.

Dio una señal a Gary que al parecer entendía todo aquello, el gremio estaba apagado por parte de ellos, Eliott también se había unido a la noble causa, todos querían atrapar a Santa a cualquier costo, Lulú también estaba impaciente, Música salió primero del gremio y poco después ellos junto a sus hermanos.

Se reunieron en el bosque, un lugar donde podían hablar sin ser escuchados, Eliott impuso orden porque debían ser serios, las fechas estaban cercanas para navidad y ellos demostrarían que Santa existía.

–No entiendo porque dicen que Santa no existe, Gajeel-san fue el primero en decirlo y nuestros padres también –haciendo un puchero Nashi quería pulverizar algo

–Mi mamá también lo dice, aunque mi papá me dice que crea en lo que yo quiero, ¡Santa existe! Y lo probaremos –sonriendo Eliott se sentaba en una piedra

–Pero como atraparlo, se acuerdan aquella noche de fiesta, Santa fue demasiado rápido dejando los regalos y algunos apenas podemos utilizar un poco de magia –serio Gary perecía analizar algo

–Si en realidad no existe, saben que todos nos tratan como niños y también somos niños maduros –apretando los puños Música estaba furioso

–No digas eso, los pequeños te pueden escuchar torpe, si quieren arruinarnos nuestra infancia que lo hagan pero de nuestros hermanos, no lo permitiré –enojada Lulú tronaba sus dedos lentamente

–Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? Atrapar a santa o esperar a que digan la verdad no existe –aburrido Sora se recostaba en el suelo –O esperamos para atacar a santa y lastimarlo…

–En realidad queremos atraparlo y si ponemos una trampa cerca del árbol de navidad –tranquila Enju suspiraba mientras jugaba con su vestido

–Primero tenemos que alejar a los mayores del árbol, de eso se encargaran Daika y Daisuke –sonriendo Haru observaba a los mellizos –Ustedes que causan tanto desastre preparen su arma secreta

–Entendido –al unisonó ambos empezaban a preparar el plan

–Esta operación se llama Operación: ¡Merry christmas! –entusiasmada Hana sacaba de una bolsa varias cosas

A lo lejos, la primera maestra sonreía divertida, la nueva generación iba a hacer un gran desastre pero eso pasaba cuando la otra generación provocaba a pequeños con sueños, si salía mal, Mavis tenía un gran plan para no arruinar la navidad con niños llorando por todos lados, bajo del lugar donde se encontraba y camino en dirección al gremio era momento de ver que hacían los padres de aquellos niños.

En el gremio, Erza con una mirada aterradora negaba varias veces aquellas ideas, sabía que habían metido la pata pero Gajeel fue el que inicio aquello, los pequeños no debían enterarse que Santa solo era un cuento de navidad que los niños escuchaban para creer en algo fantástico, no habían renos, no había esa persona con magia que llegaba con varios regalos pero, los pequeños se les veía emocionados hasta hace una semana atrás, una ilusión en la cara de los pequeños fue borrada.

–Dije que no a tu estúpida idea Natsu, crees que será fácil hacerlos dormir ahora que están interesados, en alardear que ellos tenían razón –enojada Erza daba un fuerte golpe en la mesa –Otra idea antes de que en realidad mate a alguno de ustedes, si no fuera por Gajeel en estos momentos, todos buscaríamos un regalo de navidad

–Se me salió, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Además aumentamos su curiosidad, no crees que eso sea bueno, que busquen la forma de ver a Santa

–La verdad tiene razón, aunque ahora el problema es que no sabemos lo que quieren para navidad porque es un secreto, según ellos Santa debe saber –aburrido Gray recordó a sus pequeñas llorando

–Juvia piensa que debemos hacer algo, digan que deben hacer sus cartas es que Juvia no sabe que darles y que tal si Juvia y Gray-sama se equivocan en un regalo –nerviosa Juvia pensaba lo peor

–Por nosotros no hay problema, sabemos que Nashi quiere una muñeca, Daika quiere un dragón de juguete, Daisuke un libro de cuentos ilustrado y Yuuki quiere un peluche –tranquila Lucy observaba el caos

–Y si disfrazamos a alguien de Santa, entre por la chimenea o con algo de nuestra ayuda y deje los regalos –pensativa Levy daba a conocer su plan –Ya que si no ven a Santa lloraran

–Bien propongan a alguien –tranquilo Jellal parecía analizar algo

–Al culpable porque eso no es de hombres

–Gajeel y los que lo ayudaran son Gray, Natsu y Jellal –sonriendo Mira acomodaba algo

Los cuatro magos suspiraron, resignados solo asintieron mientras que esperaban que todo estuviera listo, el paso de las horas, los días acercándose y cada lado preparándose para su cometido, la fiesta de navidad en Fairy Tail era grandiosa y desde hace tiempo invitaban a los demás gremios a pasar esas fiestas en el gremio, los niños después de unos días encontraron más aliados que los ayudarían a atrapar a Santa.

Los magos preparaban todo para que funcionara ese plan, en realidad el árbol de navidad siempre lo ponían afuera en la parte de la piscina, asi que esos cuatro no tendrían problemas y si los tenían solo se prepararían para morir a manos de Erza.

Llego la noche festiva, cada uno estaba por su lado, los pequeños preparaban la trampa para Santa y otros entretenían a los mayores, Daika y Daisuke había hecho un desastre para entretenerlos mientras los demás cumplían la misión, las cosas estaban listas ahora solo era esperar a Santa, un ruido detrás de los arbustos, los primeros en atacar fueron Gary y Eliott, se encontraron con Jellal al parecer había sido atrapado.

–Papá, ¿Qué haces vestido como un ayudante de Santa? Acaso ayudas a Santa en noche buena –ilusionado Eliott parecía atrapado en su imaginación

–S-si pero no le cuenten a nadie, entendieron –nervioso Jellal se preparaba para la golpiza que recibiría de su querida esposa

– ¡Mi papá es ayudante de Santa!

Natsu y Gray se rieron internamente, ahora era su turno para intentar aunque sea dejar un maldito regalo en el árbol de navidad, ambos peleaban a ver quién llegaba primero pero antes de seguir se encontraban rodeados por algunos niños, Nashi, Música, Lulú, Steve y Yuri, los observaron directamente.

–Papá, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Curiosa Nashi se acercaba a Natsu peligrosamente –Mentiroso, me habías dicho que no conocías a Santa

–El torpe de tu papá y yo al igual que Jellal somos ayudantes en noche buena, no crees que es bonito por aquello Gajeel dijo que Santa no existía –sonriendo nerviosamente Gray observaba a los demás niños

–Ahhh ya vemos, entonces si Santa existe, ¿Dónde están sus renos? –curiosos todos los niños ponían en problemas a los magos

–Fueron con Happy a recorrer otro pueblo para dejar felicidad, nosotros nos quedamos porque Santa confía en que dejemos los regalos para los niños del gremio –a punto de llorar del miedo Natsu inventaba algo descabellado –Si no me creen hasta Gajeel anda ayudando a Santa

–Eso significa que mintieron, Santa si existe y el que esta haya arriba es él santa verdadero –apuntando al techo Lulú sorprendía a todos

– ¡Santa! –gritaron los magos y los niños sorprendidos

Lo que nadie se imaginaba era que Mavis ayudaba un poco a los magos con su magia, aquel Santa era una ilusión pero la felicidad de los niños fue algo lindo para Mavis.

–Primera en realidad usted anda haciendo trampa –comentaba Makarov observando la escena

–Pero si no lo hacía, los niños llorarían pero bueno es hora de volver –sonriendo Mavis bajaba para volver a caminar directo al gremio

Los magos se sorprendieron, observaron a los cuatro involucrados pero negaron con la cabeza, en realidad no entendieron si era Santa o una ilusión.


End file.
